transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Dont smoke in the repair bay s4
Hellbender - Medical Bay The medical bay, a bit cramped due to being on a spaceship, is, to put it bluntly, tacky and overdone. It is mostly rich plum and navy with gaudy gold accents. Byzantine and Escherian patterns decorate the floorboard and cornices, with a dizzying 'Magic Eye' effect. Strings of diode beads hang from the ceiling, making a rattling noise when Decepticons pass through. The portholes have plush velvet drapes. The medical cabinets have the usual fixings inside but also some bizarre and arcane-looking tools and an awful lot of radio equipment. Contents: Scavenger Decepticon Dispenser Krunix Obvious exits: West leads to Hellbender - War Room. Carjack has arrived. Carjack strides in looking for someone to fix. Or break. Soundwave has arrived. Soundwave walks into the area. The Hellbender's Medbay is slowpaced as usual, gumbie medics all around sweeping floors that are spotless. Performing calibrations on surgery appliances, restocking already brimming medcarts, etc. It's not exactly exciting at the moment. Scavenger is off in his own little corner, marking duties off of a giant Cybertronian sized clipboard. "Krunix, tell Patcher that we can reuse those metallic shavings!" he scolds his 'helper' with a scolding glare. Krunix groans audibly, "Yeah yeah, you don't have to be such a tightwad!" "Every scrap in this medical ward has a purpose Krunix, even you!" Scavenger retorts, chuckling to himself to the clever and witty comeback. Windshear has been busy lately, what with raids on earth in Nevada, tagging along with Blast Off, ending up being Hinders jet for a day. He doesnt remember much about that but she didnt crash him so thats ok.. though she needs to take her flying lessons some other time, not in the middle of combat. And he retrieved the Autobot protocol Junction thing that Scavenger had asked for to do his systems modifications.. and then.. he was suppose to restock the med bay here on Darkmount! Well he got it done at least, even if it was done last. Windshear walks in with a clipboard and goes over to a computer terminal and plops down in the seat. Lighting a cig, the Seeker begins to key in items from the clipboard to the medbay supply inventory list. As of yet he hasnt bothered to see if anyones in there. He hopes he can track down Scavenger soon so he can get his work done. "He's right you know!" Pipes up the new voice in the medbay. "Every little bit that can make the Empire better is worth reusing it!" Carjack is adding to the conversation as he shoves some containers of parts back into their storage racks. Then pulls another one open and peeks inside. "Okay, what wise aft put the Cogs in a bin clearly marked Gears?! There's a difference slaggit." Scavenger put the Cogs in the bin marked Gears, but he's not about to fess up to the new rookie on the block about it! "Uhh, I'm pretty sure it was Patcher. That guy is completely worthless!!" the Constructicon scowls, pulling out his laser pistol and shooting the gumbie medic in the chest. Patcher falls to the ground, smoke trailing out his open gaping mouth and optics instantly dimming. Krunix and another gumbie haul him off to a medslab, to be scavenged for parts no doubt. "Ha, the pistol that felled Prowl has still got it!" Scavenger laughs, tucking it back away and marking another thing off the clipboard. Soundwave has connected. Soundwave strides into the room and stops, looking about to take in the activity in the room. He then sits down at the closest open console and begins running through the supply reports and recent equipment repair logs leisurely, with his captain-style chair turned halfway so he can observe the rest of the room out of the corner of his optic. Giving Soundwave a respective nod, Scavenger makes a side comment to Windshear. "There is no smoking in the Hellbender's Medical Ward, you would be wise to extinguish it at once." Making his way over towards Carjack. "I do believe an introduction is in order, I'm Scavenger. But obviously my reputation precedes me." Windshear's wings twitch slightly and he pauses on the keyboard to look back at Scavenger, the cig hanging from the corner of his mouth, "Hey I was just wondering where you were. I got the Autobot Signal Protocol Junction -- so anytime you are ready, Im ready... but I need to get this inventory done first..." he looks back at the monitor then back at Scavenger, "What was it about the cig aqain?" Carjack watchs as the fried gumbie is hauled onto a slab to be partitioned out later, eyeing the now still chassis maybe a little too eagerly. Until Scavenger speaks to him and he snaps out of his 'inspection', turning to the Constructicon and saluting. "Field Medic and Maintenance Unit Carjack, reporting for duty!" The two are about the same size, though the design of Carjack's shoulders rising higher than his head does makes him look a little taller. Peers at the shot gumbie for a moment again. "... Who's going to take him apart, and when's it going to start?" Soundwave looks over nonchalantly at Windshear and Scavenger as he listens to their conversation, then does a double take. He stands up immediately. "WINDSHEAR. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED REGARDING ENERGON BASED VAPORIZERS IN THE MEDICAL BAYS! YOU /WILL/ EXTINGUISH IT AT ONCE." Soundwave says, pointing at Windshear accusingly. "I HAVE EXAMINED THE LOGS ON YOUR MEMORY CIRCUIT REPAIRS AND THEY ARE FUNCTIONING OPTIMALLY. THEREFORE, BEGIN CLEANUP AND DIAGNOSTIC OF THIS REPAIR BAY IMMEDIATELY TO REMOVE ALL TRACE OF VAPORIZER RESIDUE FROM THE EQUIPMENT! YOUR ENERGON RATION WILL BE REDUCED ONE ASTROLITER FOR EVERY TRACE I FIND UPON INSPECTION SWEEP!" He lowers his arm, but stands there, optics glowing bright with rage, waiting for, no, /expecting/ Windy's immediate action. "Oh, that. I'm sure Krunix and his crew will set upon it eventually, we needn't worry ourselves with such grunt work." Scavenger asides to Carjack, scraping a dull scalpel against a medbay slab. "Besides, we've more important work to do. Firstly being the routine restocking and inventory of our medical facilities. Tell me Carjack, what experience do you possess in such fields?" "MY -NAME- IS CYCLONUS!" Krunix yelps from across the room, having already dug into Patcher's chest compartments. "NO ONE CARES KRUNIX!" Scavenger shouts back. "If you value your laser core and pending upgrade Windshear, I would extinguish that enercig immediately. Less Scorponok have to come and teach you a lesson in respect and humility, Seeker." Then Soundwave's chafing comes in, and Scavenger feels less like a dick. The sound came from nowhere. No it came from where he never thought hed ever hear it come from. Soundwave. Taken by complete surprise the clipboard goes flying off the table as Windshear nearly jumps from his armor plating and he tries to stand up but gets in a fight with the chair for a moment before finally standing. Who knows where the cig went at this point as he stares at Soundwave completely stupefied, "Ye-yes sir." Windy rasps and then turns around to start running a scan of the air in the room for any traces of his cigarette. Carjack almost, -almost- looks disappointed. But then decides that if he doesn't need to dismantle some nameless gumby its not important enough and lets it pass. Instead he turns his head back to the Constructicon, grinning. "Ooooh, I know a trick or two about that." He reachs back with his right arm, the hiss and clank of connections locking into place, and then brings it forward with his weapon attached underslung. There's another hiss of hydraulics as the wickedly sharp and pointed cutting claw clamps shut. "Demolition of enemy hardware and removal of components from their frames is one of my specialties. Stock us up AND remove it from their usage against us, after all." He too jumps a bit at the sudden and very intense tones from Soundwave, backing up a step before realizing it was aimed at the Seeker instead. "... He actually raised his voice. Remind me to never make him mad." Windshear runs a diagnosis on the air inside the repair bay and luckily only picks up a very faint trace of his enercig. He hadnt had it lit for long so he was luck there... he glances around then wondering where it went but since no more of its vapors are saturating the air, wherever its at, its out. He keys in some commands on the computer and some vents in the ceiling spots on the walls and areas of the floor open up and theres a slight change in air pressure as the air is sucked out, filtered and forced back into the room. He doesnt say a word to anyone just keeps taking readings of the air quality working on getting it cleaned up. Soundwave's voice isn't so much raised, as just /louder/. He can really project himself when he needs to. And, as if nothing much else happened, he calmly sits back down in the console chair. "Scavenger, I suggest posting signs prohibiting vaporizers." he says, turning away from the group and toward the screen. He begins typing a message in a large font face, that clearly reads, "The next Decepticon found or reported to be using vaporizers in the medical bay will be placed in the brig." "Uhh, yeah." Scavenger remarks to Carjack, obviously one of those types that relish their duties zealously. Turning to look at Soundwave, "So anyways, if you're done chastising the Seeker Commander Soundwave; he has made a formal request to install a newly liberated Autobot protocol junction and targeting system via Springer." the Constructicon states, as formally as possible. "And common sense usually governed that ruling Commander Soundwave, but I'll set upon it immediately." Windshear hears Scavengers words then and gets a playback of Scavengers remark about the time Soundwave exercised his voice. He steals a glance at Scavenger then toward Soundwave but doesnt stop doing everything he can to get the vaporizers...vapor out of the air. "Granted." Soundwave says, "Pending Windshear's completion of his immediately assigned duty. Adjust his common sense arbitration facility while the upgrade is being performed." he continues, with what could be considered an air of distaste. He spins the chair to face the room again, pointed at Carjack. "New recruit, state your assignment. I am not familiar with you or your designation." How about a Hi? Hello? Good to meet you? Not from ol' Sounders. "Acknowledged, but given the Seeker's design and infantile construction. What I'm trying to say is, don't hold out for a miracle Commander Soundwave." Scavenger replies, briskly walking over towards a medslab to prepare. Carjack can be a bit of a zealot, but at least he's not overly loud and overbearing about it. His curiosity is perked by the mention of hardware being taken from an Autobot for someone's upgrade and it's easily got his focused attention. "See, see, just like that. Something of such caliber -deserves- to be in one of our soldiers instead of those miserable Autobot annoyances." He walks over and gives Windshear a swat on the back. It's meant to be friendly.. but for only being gestalt-member sized Carjack has quite a bit of strength to him. "Bravo to you on the acquisition!" Windshear finally gets a clear reading back on the umpteenth scan he just performed on the air quality and he reached forward to close the vents throughout the room when he is suddenly slapped no the back. Out of reflex his wings slam back toward whatever hit his back and he twists at the waist looking behind him, "What?... Oh.. yea it was a great fight -- got the part out of a Wrecker at that..." Carjack urks as his hand is caught between the wings for a moment but not hurt, and takes a few tugs to pull it free again. "I hope I get to break a Wrecker some time," he murmurs a bit to himself. But then Soundwave asks for the same sort of 'introduction' Scavenger had a few clicks ago. "Combat Medic and Salvage Unit, Designation 'Carjack', sir!" Soundwave's a big name up the totem pole, so he gets a much more formal explanation. "Only your possible is expected, Scavenger - not the impossible." Soundwave says, turning to Scavenger for a moment, then turning back to Carjack. "I am pleased we have another skilled medical worker. The forces of the Autobots are growing rapidly, and our casualties grow with them." he continues grimly. "It is good to have you with us this cycle." Windshear finishes typing his report on the air quality of the repair bay on the ship and hits enter. "Report on its way to you, Soundwave." he rasps, "Air quality of the repair bay at the present time." and he waits quietly to find out if he gets his rations back and if its ok to go ahead and get his upgrade. "You heard Commander Soundwave, Windshear. Now please produce the parts for the assembly, and lie down." Scavenger notes to the Seeker, brandishing his scalpel with some sort of glee. "Carjack, if you would be so kind as to assist in this operation, it's not everyday you get to cut open a lackey who's fond of getting himself scrapped." "Oh wait, who am I kidding." Slugfest has arrived. "And leave them in more pieces in the process, hopefully. The Empire will be built upon their rusted little bits after it grinds them down." Carjack's optics flash with an extra bit of malicious glee briefly, but then he settles back into his usual medical operator nature. "Ten-Four on that." He trots over to the work station as he reclamps his hydraulic weapon to his backside, and pulls out a cutting laser-touch instead. Frenzy has arrived. Windshear looks at Scavenger and Carjack and then kind of nods his head toward Soundwave. As much as he cant wait to get his upgrade, even in lou of the nasty sharp tools the mechs are taking out hes not moving till he gets the ok on his air quality report from Soundwave. Slugfest wanders into Medical, looking for Soundwave. And possibly his cassette-comrades as well. "Someone want use me Slugfest for chain saw? Hack someone in bits?" he wonders. Soundwave turns back to the console as it 'dings' to indicate that a new report has arrived. Soundwave looks over the report. "Your report is acceptable, Windshear, as are your cleaning efforts. Do not make this error again. You will be sent to the brig next time." "Slugfest, I believe there is a medical droid that requires disassembly." Soundwave notes as Slugfest enters. Frenzy entered the Medical awhile ago before Slugfest, but not looking for Soundwave during that time. He just wanders around, sometimes, possibly wanting to pick a fight with someone... or something... or just wants to take a walk. "Bah, what's a slug like him gonna do? He can't do anything!" Windshear nods at Soundwave, "Yes sir," and he stands and walks over toward Scavenger and Carjack. He reaches back into his subspace pocket and removes the Autobot protocol signal junction (something like that) and offers it to the Constructicon, "I gather you have been keeping the system I removed from Springer safe and sound." and with that he sits on one of the repair tables, leans back and resigns himself to being there for a while. "Yes yes, we've no time to endlessly debate your spare parts Windshear. Now lie still while we maglock you down!" Scavenger scathes, obviously getting annoyed with the 'crowd' that's gathered in their med ward. "Perfectly fine soldiers, seeking shelter in a place for the wounded. Sheesh, and people wonder why we're loosing this war." he mutters silently to himself, preparing the tools needed to cut into the Seeker. The Constructicon will relish this, no doubt. "Carjack, please disable Windshear's optic sensors and engage circuit dampeners. No need for him to feel -all- of the pain." Windshear gives Carjack a look and says, "You sure you know what you are doing?" hes not sure about a mech he doesnt know messing around with his optics but he doesnt voice that thought. Carjack chuckles a little to himself as he walks around to stand at the head of the slab, just behind Windshear's head as he reachs behind his back and opens his storage compartment. "Mmm. Well, if he's not going to feel it later I'll have to enjoy this now I guess." He grins as he pulls out what looks like someone crossed a giant hypodermic needle with a gun.. and that's pretty much what it is, too. He loads a vial into it. "Now this may sting a bit before your sensory imput goes numb.." he warns, but its not much before he jabs the device into a seam in the Seeker's helmet and injects the sensory nullifier directly into his sensory nodes to dull most of his visual and tactile imput. "I assure you though, there are no harmful side effects." Long pause. ".... Usually." Soundwave stands up and walks over to the table where Windshear's upgrade is being performed, he then looks over and adjusts a piece of monitoring equipment, fiddling with a couple of the sliders and then Turning a knob. He turns back to the table again, the desensitized Windshear upon it. He waits for Scavenger and Carjack to begin their function, looking on without envy. Scavenger instantly goes into taking apart Windshear's head, removing bolts to reveal the Cybertronian's inner workings. "You might feel a moment of auditory failure, it shall soon pass Windshear." Moving a hand up towards the side of his head, the Constructicon clicks off the Seeker's audio relays. Turning to regard Carjack, "You are fully aware that the need for theatrics wasn't required, Carjack. You could have simply disconnected his visual feed here." he delightfully notes, pointing to a switch on the side of Windshear's exposed head. "However, I think Commander Soundwave found delight in your show." Getting back to work, Scavenger lays out the parts on the medcart. One Autobot protocol junction and one Springer targeting relay sensor. Slugfest wanders toward Windshear. "Him need sawing?" he asks Soundwave. The spiky plates on the stegosaur's back begin to vibrate a little bit, as if anticipating getting to saw something up. His tail thumps the ground a bit. Coldwar has arrived. Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place revealing a robot in disguise! But not one of the good guys... Oh no, it's Coldwar! Hinder shuffles into the room from ... somewhere other than the main door. Primus only knows where she's been off exploring. But she's here now, and she's making as close to a beeline as possible for Soundwave. Frenzy folds his arms and looks up to Soundwave as if a bit annoyed. "Is there anything you want me to do Soundwave? Cuz I hate to just stand here and do nothing but watch this fool being worked on." Carjack just shrugs a little as he puts his injector away. ".. Oh, well, I'll remember that next time." And he has that look in his optics that remembering might not necessarily mean -using- it. He stands by as Scavanger works, waiting to be asked for any other sort of assistance. Windshear hears Carjacks comments, the substance being injected into his head about the time hes magnalocked to the table and then everything distorts and he loses all bearings of the room and all vision. He can hear Scavenger and his comment and the side of his head opened and then he hears nothing. This is slightly disconcerting, is awake but can only feel so much, but cant hear or see. Not much he can do but ride it out. "You may assist Slugfest in disassembling the medidroid." Soundwave says looking at his favorite little manic tape. "However, be wary of the sensitive equipment in the bay." He continues monitoring the equipment. "It would also be beneficial to examine the recent overall reports via the console." Soundwave says, pointing to the oversized (to a cassetticon) empty chair. He also nods to Hinder as she ambles up in her usual fashion. Slugfest reaches up to the chair and his little front legs paw at the edge until he manages to pull himself up into it. Once in the chair, he awkwardly orients himself so that he can operate the console. His stubby little legs barely reach the buttons. "Call when wants to take apart medic droid," he says to Soundwave. Coldwar walks into Medical not long after Hinder, and immediately pauses before scanning over the occupants of the bay- identifying each mech in turn before resting his optics onto Soundwave. Crowded in here...His thought just before taking note of Windshear's status. Watching the operation in progress, the Soldier finds himself mildly interest in the progress being made on the Air Warrior before inevitibly he joins Soundwave at his monitoring station. A crisp salute is promptly offered to the Lord. Frenzy shakes his head, with a frown on his face. "I would rather blow that sucker up, the droid, than to play doctor with it. And who wants to work with dumby up there?" He points at Slugfest with his right index finger and staring up at him with a glare. "He'll probably mess everything up or hurt me in some way!" "Something to keep in mind for future endeavors, such as attending to Lord Galvatron's personal repairs." Scavenger notes, then deciding to click the audio switch back on. "Audio capabilities should be restored now Windshear." Reaching into the 'patients' head, the Constructicon pulls out a black square shaped box with all fashion of wires attached to it. "As I'm sure you're aware, this is the Seeker's current targeting system. Much less technical than most of our warriors however, these are easily produced and replaced. Wait a nano." he trails, turning the device over in his hands once or twice. Optics blink in sheer confusion once, twice. He looks to Carjack with a bemused look of utter astonishment. "This isn't even connected." Carjack retracts one hand and extends medical snipping tool in its place, clicking it a few times in anticipation of severing old connections. But then stops and blinks as the revelation. "... Seriously?" Carjack leans over to peer past Scavanger's arm as he rotates the module a few times to inspect it. "By Straxus, you're right. How did this mech even survive battle?!" Amazing, and at the same time disappointed he doesn't get to cut wires, lowering the snippers back to his side. The first message Slugfest comes across is a rant from Galvatron about how ..."this pest, with his tiny dinosaur brain isn't even worth bothering with, he's more a hindrance to his allies than his enemies." Windshear was in total silence then with a click his audios are back online and it seems that Scavenger just screamed that his audio capabilities were restored. Thankfully hes locked or the table or he’d have jumped. Then he feels the rummaging around in his head. Thats not exactly a comfortable feeling even with half his receptors numbed but then to hear his targeting systems werent even connected, then to hear what Carjack just said. "What?" he manages to ask. Soundwave steps away from the work table and over to his cassetticons - the two medbay 'artistes' have it well in hand, after all. "Frenzy, report on your recent activity." he says, sitting down in a console chair next to Slugfest and making sure not to knock over Hinder in the process. The message being listened to by Stegosaur-Lite grips Coldwar's attention, drawing his gaze to the monitors being viewed by Slugfest. Leaning over the cassette, a hand presses down upon his console just beside the keys as the Soldier peers into the monitor with intent in his hardened gaze. "Dinosaur brain..." he muses briefly before peering over to Hinder. "Agent Hinder, report," comes his request. Scavenger says, "Oh, nothing." Scavenger notes, tossing the part over his shoulder, "That aspect doesn't concern us however, shall we continue?" he questions his lab assistant for the moment. Turning around, the Constructicon grabs Springer's old targeting relay sensor and begins assembling it in conjunction with the Autobot protocol. "You see, contrary to popular belief, not just -any- part from one Cybertronian will fit on or into another. In cases like these, they've gone to the liberty of adding in a filter lock. Autobot technicians." Scavenger grumbles, "Have a tendency to do this. Basically, it locks the part's use for anyone -but- another similar Autobot. One could have tampered with the filter lock, but it's so deeply inbedded into the system, risk of collateral damage is high." he finishes explaining, just in time it seems as the parts have come together with little or no effort. "Now Carjack, if you'd kindly make room for this part in his cranial passage? It's a little bigger than the standard issue Seeker targeting system, you might have to snip out some refuse."" "A report on my recent activities? Well..." Frenzy stares off to the distant for a few seconds, thinking about what happened in the past few days. "Umm...Oh yeah! When I was at a forest on an /important/ mission, I met this weird, trashy Junkion out there who got on my nerves. She didn't look suspicious at all! I mean, why would they if they are sitting within a stupid forest? Anyways, that was a few days ago... the rest of the days after that were boring ones..." Slugfest hears Galvatron's voice talking about someone with a Dino brain. So naturally, that means Galvatron's talking about him, right? Of course! Steam shoots out of his audios, sounding like a tea kettle boiling. His tail thumps the back of the chair, putting a few dents in it. "Him Galvatron talking about me!" he fumes, "Him no like me!" Look out, Slugfest is about to enter full tantrum mode in 3...2...1... Hinder shuffles after Soundwave, then stands up on her hind legs before paddling her front feet at the same time as activating her anti-gravs. She 'swims' up to Soundwave's lap and then opens her mouth to report, but Frenzy starts first. She's okay with waiting. Carjack bobs his head. "They like tricks like that. But they won't keep us at bay for long, it's only a matter of," and the device falls apart in Scavanger's hand. ".. Time. Ehehehe." With that he picks up his tools and goes about shuffling to make room for the new piece. Cuts a few extra lengths of wire out, tossing that, and then connecting the two remaining ends together. Pulls out a module and turns it up on one edge then moves it to another side, so its up against the 'wall' of his 'skull' instead taking up wide portions of space. A few more similar adjustments, and tossing a few other pieces that are no good with the new component anyways in a refuse bin, he steps back. "That should do it, but you may want to test for clearance first, of course." Coldwar watches Hinder shuffle over to her superior, and home away from home in preparation to report. Once the head of Intelligence had debriefed the tiny ferret-like cassette then he could concentrate on the invasion. For the moment however it appeared that one of the other cassettes was experiencing a bit of a melt down... "Soldier, please calm yourself. Emperor Galvatron is likely speaking of the Dinobots that fight for our allies." Nobody can say he didn't try, but if the reports on these tiny-brained dino moded Transformers was correct the attempt was doomed from the start. Windshear was about to say something regarding the idea of tossing out 'refuse' in his brain case when Carjack suddenly dives into his head and gets do doing just that. He cant feel much of it but he feels some of it, pressure mainly. It doenst bother him. What does bother him is the possibility that they might do CPU damage to him. Wait, no they wouldnt do that? Would they? >_> Soundwave, his attention pulled from Slugfest for the moment by Coldwar. "At ease, warrior." Soundwave says out of habit. This one always created extra work with all his excessive military protocol - something Soundwave understood logically but found to be inefficient and unnecessary. He tilts his head as if to say something to Coldwar, when his head suddenly snaps in the direction of Slugfest again...uh oh, he's seen this before, and this isn't going to be pretty. "Nono, I insist." Scavenger replies, handing the conjoined device over to Carjack. "I will be able to rest well this cycle, knowing that I prepared you for just one of many duties we've been forced to perform. And there's nothing like on the job training, am I right?" he casually laughs, giving the newer medic a slap on the shoulder. "Did I ever tell you this was the pistol that killed Prowl?" the Constructicon asks, whipping out the weapon while he passes the time. Hinder looks over at Slugfest also, then abandons her post on Soundwave's knee to shuffle across the panel to the other quadrupedal cassette. "Sluggy? Don't be mad." By the time Coldwar speaks to Slugfest, he's already sawed halfway through the back of the chair with his back-plates and all four legs are kicking like a 2 year old, flat on his back having a tantrum. But then Hinder talks to him and then Coldwar's words sink in. "Him talking bout stupid dino-bots? Oh. Not thought of that." And then in a flash, everything is fine again. It's about then that he realizes he's stuck. "Need help," he says, as his legs flail again, trying to rock himself back and forth to dislodge his back-plates from the chairback. "That's a mighty fine pistol then." Carjack replies as he takes the device in one hand, while reaching into Windshear's head with the other and pulling a few of the connectors out and plugging them into the new piece. Then he holds it by the edges in both hands and squats down a bit, adjusting a little one way, and then the other, and then once he's got it lined up sliding it into place. Despite his demeanor and clearly enjoying the edginess of his 'patient', the movement is a delicate one and the component slips neatly into place. "Myself, I prefer to get my actuators dirty. It's a bit more.. personal that way." He converts the tip of a finger into a socket drive and goes about fastening the new hardware into place so it doesn't rattle around. Hinder uh ohs faintly and shuffles over to lean as far out as she can, trying to reach Slugfest to help him stand up again. But the way he's flailing she's likely to just end up as trapped as he is. Frenzy would have made a comment that Galvatron also meant Sluggy as well, but he kept it to himself as this is not the right time to make the dino-tape mad. He completely ignores the tape's small cry for help and focuses his attention back to Soundwave. Frenzy is still standing on the metal floor looking up at his master who is sitting. "And that's my report! Now, what else do you want from me or any other order you have fro me, Soundwave?" Hearing the voice of Soundwave, Coldwar lifts his chin slightly and removes his hand from the console before straightening his posture to assume a parade rest with weapon returned to subspace and both hands clasped behind him. "Sir," he states simply, acknowledging Soundwave's command. "He seems to have sawed his way through the seat, Sir... Shall I remove him from the deck?" "Fine bit of work lad, but make sure to remove and replace some of those lines running to and from. If the old targetting system itself wasn't functioning, Straxus knows what else wasn't functional." Scavenger notes, using a rag to wipe some excess energon and grease off his hands. "Unit Windshear, you're going to be alright. We've already replaced the targetting system with the newly conjoined part, and Carjack is at this moment seeing to your faulty wiring. That should take care of your uhh, problems." Soundwave looks over at each of his expectant tapes...Frenzy the Belligerant, Slugfest the Inept, and Hinder the Curious. Standing, you hear what you think is a synthetic sigh of defeat come from him. "Yes, Coldwar...please remove Slugfest from the deck." he says, wandering back over to the operating table. It has to be going better than /this/. /Has/ to. Coldwar nods curtly to Soundwave, and immediately returns his attention to Slugfest. From subspace the Frostbite Cannon emerges onto the scene once more, and Coldwar sights down the barrel as he takes to aiming it directly at the imbedded Stegosaurus. "Do not worry, Soldier... This will be over in just...one...nano," he says, almost as if counting down before pulling the trigger! Hinder is honestly trying to help Slugfest free himself from whatever he's snagged on. It's nto going well. But then Coldwar comes over to help. She thinks. Slugfest's legs stop kicking momentarily. He feels ice form around his spikes which are stuck in the floor. He still looks like a turtle right about now. "Me fallen, can't get up." Frenzy grins an evil grin. ".... With no reply, I guess you don't have anything for me to do. And now, since this whole thing is borin' the heck outta me, I'm gonna wander some more and hopefully more /interesting/ things happen" After saying that, the little con makes a bow, as if he has just performed a show for the rest of the cons, and leaves the room. "Well you're in luck bucko." Carjack reachs over to open the storage compartment in one shoulder and pulls out a fresh wiring harness. Turns it over to check that it's got no frays or anything, that the pins in the connectors are all straight, the pulls one adaptor off and replaces it with another to properly fit the ports in the new system. Then draps it over his shoulder as he goes to work removing the old ones. "I just picked this section up fresh a couple of days ago, it'll have to prepped up properly in no time." Callously tosses the old and useless wiring sections out, then goes about attaching the new ones in place. Then once everything is hooked up, reattaches the rest of Windshear's head. "It's going to take a little time and practice for your neural network and optic-servo coordination centers to recalibrate to the synapses of the new component, but you should see appreciable gains in your accuracy ratio almost immediately." Scavenger demaglocks the medslab, taking a step back and clapsing Carjack on the shoulder. "Commander Soundwave, Windshear is ready for your detailed analysis and critique." he happily notes, sliding the medcart out of the way. "So uhh, when will Windshear's visual capabilities return Carjack?" Carjack turns his head to check the medbay chronometer. "The nullifier should wear off shortly." Considers it for a moment, murmurs something about maybe he should of used the switch after all, and goes about cleaning up the rest of the work area. Sadly, there's not much reusable out of they removed this time. In the blink of an optic the Frostbite Cannon is sucked back into subspace, and the Decepticon's hands have moved to clamp around the front legs of the inverted dino-con. "Hngh... Hnnnngh!" Coldwar jerks and tugs, but cannot seem to force Slugfest out of his floor panel prison just yet. "I require a foot..." he starts after a moment, and begins to peer around the medical bay for assistance. "Preferably a large foot to break the ice." Too bad he's probably going to have to flip the bill for the floor on this one, but it's not like a Soldier fights for the money. Soundwave looks over the new installation. Pointing to a spot on the top of Windshear's head, he says "These weld seams are needlessly close to the subject's damage sensor circuit-" he begins, then stops short. This is Scavenger, and those weld seams are where they are because he enjoys his work - and the patient's discomfort - a little too much. "Otherwise, results satisfactory." Windshear finds he can move but his sensors are still a bit numb. It is slowly wearing off and he is beginning to see vague shapes and some light, "I appreciate the time doing this." He says as he slowly sits up. He didnt feel a lot of that because of what they gave him but he is somewhat tired now and he knows its going to take some getting used to with the new systems now. But anything has to be better than what he had. The Seeker looks toward the sound of Soundwave voice rather close to his head, "Is that bad?" he asks. Hinder watches Coldwar, then leans close to try and help with the ice. She tries chomping at the stuff, but isn't sure it'll actually help. "No, that's just Soundwave's way of giving a compliment!" Scavenger covers up, pushing Windshear up and onto his own two feet. "Now up and at 'em, I expect you to bring me more parts for our other soldiers! You cannot hog all the glory, and our services." he elbows Carjack, "Aren't cheap." Slugfest tries thwaping his tail against the ice. It's rather awkward, but he manages to dig his tailspikes into the ice a few times. His legs start pawing at the air again, as if he's trying to gain some invisible traction. "No, no they're not! Not cheap at all." Carjack joins in. Then walks over to where Coldwar is trying to free Slugfest. "I don't have a big foot, but I do have," he pulls out a crowbar, spinning it in his hand like a baton. "This! You pull, I'll give him some leverage." Carjack wedges one end between Slugfest and the floor and starts to push down. "Now pull! The less we have to fix this floor afterwards, the better!" Coldwar watches as the rest of the units within the medical bay are all preocupied with the newly installed targeting system within the Air Warrior's cranium. A light sigh escapes him, but something does manage to catch his attention from the corner of one optic. Well, if it isn't anyone other than Agent Hinder faithfully chewing away at the ice that holds Slugfest captive, but just might act as his salvation as well. "Good work, Agent Hinder. I think I can...hunff... Hunnnghff.... HUNNNGH-get him free!" Coldwar exclaims just a Slugfest's tailspikes shatter part of the ice, and Carjack begins to, well...jack- forcing part of the floor to shatter as the dino-con is retrieved. Windshear blinks a time or two after hes helped up to his feet and his vision slowly clears. And the first thing his optics focus on when hes done is the dinotape in his back flailing in a chunk of ice and Coldwar with Carjack trying to tug the tape out. And is that Hinder chewing on the ice? "What the slag?" he smirks a bit and looks back at Scavenger. "I will be glad to bring more parts for you, Scavenger." and he nods at Carjack extending his comment to him as well. Soundwave stands watching this bizarre spectacle, and decides that his fellows have the interest of his creations in...capable? maybe...safe? no, definitely not....hands. He finds anothr seat at the other end of the room, and pulls up a hologram to go over...at a safe distance. The back sawplates on Slugfest's dorsal side start vibrating slightly, to help loosen him from the ice and the floor. Hopefully that's enough to help him get pried out of there! Hinder yips and hops back away from Slugfest as Coldwar pulls him free. She watches to make sure the other cassette is unharmed, still not entirely trusting of Mr. Formal-Mouth. *POP* Out comes Slugfest in a rather sudden explosion of floor shards partially encased in ice, creating a non-lethal but certainly uncomfortable rain of dent-happy chaos. Onto his aft is where Coldwar ends up, while Slugfest is basically launched into the air! Laserbeak has arrived. Carjack doesn't fall down but he does stumble backwards heavily as the pressure against his bar is gone once Slugfest is free... and then tossed airward. "Duck and cover, duck and cover, we've got projectile shrapnel over!" he belts out as he holds his arms up to shield himself from the bits of ice flung about. Up there in the air! Is it a plane? Is it a bird? No, It's...wait...no, it /is/ a bird. Huh. Nevermind. Yeah, it's Laserbeak. The large red Decepticon cassette is darting into the repair bay, having finally coaxed himself out of hiding to come get his Horribly Grevious Wounds (AKA, the light rocket damage to his casing) fixed up...annnd then there's Slugfest and ice and who what where "SQUAAAAAAAAAWK!" Angry Confused Laserbeak barely avoids Flying Slugfest, one wing clipping him, gets tangled up in DAMN BEADS as he tries to dodge, and then plummets down towards the floor, squawking and cawing angrily, sharp claws and beak flailing about as he tries to untangle himself. LOOK OUT BELOW! Coldwar rolls onto his stomach and then slowly stands to his feet, dusting tiny shards of ice from where they'd landed upon his shoulders and head. "Ow..." he mutters, but doesn't dwell too long on the pain that he's feeling in his bum, or that from the pelting of the Cybertronian manufactured hail storm. "Mission accomplished," comments the Soldier before nodding a respectful gratitude to all of those that had assisted in the operation. Sure, some of them got injured, but at least their sacrifices were not in vain. At the screams and squaawks of the arguably most unlucky of the medical bay's inhabitants Coldwar offers a sympathetically deadpan, "Incoming." ... And still the Seeker just stands there and stares. But hey, he can sure track the falling cassette con with some wicked accuracy now... a slow smirks creeps across his lips, "... Cool.." Windshear rasps. Hinder watches Slugfest arc through the air, clip Laserbeak, and now yeeks and scrambles for cover as BOTH cassettes start plummeting back to the floor. Don't land on me don'tlandonme! Fate is not kind, Hinder. Fate is not kind. This is why Laserbeak bounces, with another irritated squawk, then skids across Hinder's tail before coming to a stop. The cassette scrabbles awkwardly, before flipping himself onto his feet. The beads are pecked at irritably, Laserbeak's, erm, laser beak parting the strands as he flips his wings free. He needs those for delicious steering, after all. Irritably, the cassette bird stalks over to the nearest medic, glaring up at them and squawking irritably, pointing at the damage to his beautiful carapace with his beak. "Squawwwwwk. ;_;" Yes, Laserbeak truly makes an eloquent monologue about the terror of horrible little foxes and their rockets. Carjack is already trotting towards were the bird landed as Soundwave demands Laserbeak be assisted. "Here, just hold still for a moment." He pulls out his laser torch, a tiny hammer for taking dents out of tiny tape armor and some sealent as he knees down, and sets about patching the avian up. Combat: Carjack expertly repairs Laserbeak's injuries. Combat: Carjack is able to repair some of Laserbeak's internal systems damage. Aw, and here he'd only come to the medical bay on the Hellbender to discuss the need of some of Soundwave's cassettes for use in an alien world invasion. But for Coldwar an order was an order, which meant it was time to get to work. "Lord. Yes, Sir," the Soldier states, nodding firmly to Soundwave before making his way to a broom closet from which he procures a couple of turbo mops and a micro-pan. "Units, report for your cleaning instruments." Slugfest lands in a heap on the floor, right up against a wall. Fortunately he's mostly right-side up. He can't really hold a broom or a dustpan, but he wanders over to where the floor is fragmented and starts brushing ice and floor bits with his tail. Idly he wonders where Laserbeak got beads. Had someone strung a bead curtain in here? Hinder squeals LOUDLY when Laserbeak skids across her tail, and she TEARS away from him and straight toward Soundwave, scrambling to hide behind the tape master's feet where she can curl into a relatively tiny ball. Laserbeak pauses, inspecting the repairs and then bobbing his head approvingly. And then, as Soundwave orders the cleanup...Laserbeak quite naturally flees it. Namely, by flying up and onto Soundwave's shoulder, settling in comfortably, eyes half-closed. Yes, that's right, Laserbeak is /MANAGING/. IE, watching everyone else work. And also occasionally muttering curses about whoever decided to hang beads from the ceiling of this stupid gaudy ship. Hinder also gets an apologetic beak-clack. Then, back to the muttered bird-cursing! Scavenger has been putting the tools away in their proper places the whole while. Rising, he turns to face the 'commotion'. "While I respect you Commander Soundave, I feel the need to warn you that the tape theatrics will not be abided in the Medical Ward. Unless they are -looking- to be barred access to our faculties, then I'd only be so happy to oblige." The Constructicon gives each and every tape a menacing glare. Once he's done with the bird-con Carjack gets to his feet, tucks his tools away in storage again, and heads for the exit. "I'll go get the replacement deck plating and adhesive from storage." Can't be having a dirty medbay after all, no siree! Coldwar had to blink at that. Certainly not used to hearing anyone speak so candidly to a superior officer without so much as a request to speak freely, the Decepticon let his cleaning supplies hit the ground in a clattering mass. "Sergeant Scavenger..." he says, his usually dispassionately toned voice showing just a hint of warning. Laserbeak just glowers right back, then breaks it off, sniffing and sulking a bit. Still, he would perhaps squawk angrily, or even CAW at Scavenger, but, well, Soundwave's on the case. As such, well, Laserbeak just shuts his trap and resumes plotting the doom of all those stupid dangly beads. Stupid beads. Soundwave looks to Coldwar, as if to say, "I'll handle this." He says, "This instance will not occur again, Scavenger. Slugfest will already be facing on-base monitor duty for his actions." He steps forward in front of the Constructicon, not too much taller but sizable enough, and looms over him menacingly. "However...you would be advised to leave the discipline of my subordinates...to me." "Discipline is your area, Commander Soundwave." Scavenger adds, bowing to his superior that transcends divisions. "However, the cleaning of this facility and it's maintenence is mine. You could have them start there." he adds, pacing off to refill tonight's supplies that were used in Windshear's upgrade. Monitor duty? Slugfest's tail droops and he hangs his head. He whimpers a little bit, like some kid that just got grounded for three weeks. He wanders over to where Hinder is hiding. Hinder is still curled up on the floor where Soundwave was standing until just a moment ago, leaving her suddenly out in the open. Not good. She uncurls and tries to slink away to a quiet corner where she's not at risk of getting stepped on, but then detours to sidle up alongside Slugfest. Two VERY mismatched peas in a pod. Windshear just stayed out of the way and watched this entire tape...fiasco quietly. He finally walks back over to the computer terminal he was at before and sits down. Hes still trying to get used to all the new stuff and what its done to his vision and hand /optic coordination. He listens to everyone talk and considers where he will raid to gather parts for the repairbay and to test out his new systems. Soundwave nods and steps away from Scavenger, his words logical. "Your suggestion has merit. " Soundwave says, "Decepticons, take specific cleanup instruction from Scavenger." He looks over to Windshear and the pair of sulking cassetticons. "This includes all of you who are not being maintenanced." All appearances seem to suggest that Soundwave has the situation well in hand. If the Sergeant is allowed to walk away, then he is left to walk away regardless of how Coldwar feels about a certain mech really needing to wait to be dismissed before doing so... Shaking his head once, the Soldier crouches to retrieve the mops and pan that he'd dropped to the floor and then promptly marches over to Windshear- who admittedly had nothing to do with the mess. "Air Warrior, perhaps you may get used to your upgrade by using it to aide in cleaning of these facilities." Hey, it's actually not a bad idea? Laserbeak lets out a sleepy little beaksnap as the other Decepticons debate and finally straighten out priorities. Most of it doesn't really phase the cassette. He's quite smugly complacent in his percieved chain of command being Galvatron -> Soundwave -> Himself. As such, he just settles in, perching comfortably, and goes into semi-standby mode. He's idly recording everything being said, of course, but he's not looking to cause any other trouble. On purpose, anyways! Hinder startles at Soundwave addresses her directly, but knows better than to argue with the bossman. So she bobs her head and shuffles over toward Scavenger to see what he wants her to do. Windshear looks at Soundwave. He just got ordered for clean up? But then before he can figure out if Soundwave did indeed order him to help clean this mess, Coldwar walks up to him and orders him to help clean up. Windy just raises an optic ridge and stands up grabbing a mop. Good thing hes not a wimp cause his heads sore and he just want to go to recharge. But he doesnt say a word, picks a spot and starts cleaning. Anyway, its the least he can do after the work that was just done on him. Slugfest waddles over to Scavenger to assist in the cleanup. Someone tie a Dustbuster to his tail? That is how the chain of command is suppose to work! Windshear didn't need to be ordered to help, but made privy to the mere suggestion that it would be beneficial for him to do so. An approving nod is offered to Windshear, and then Coldwar takes the other mop and begins to get to work- certainly not the type to tell others to do things that he himself tries to avoid. To Soundwave of course Coldwar wouldn't be himself if he didn't offer the Lord a resounding, "Yes, Sir." "Oh, capital!" Scavenger exclaims, shooting Coldwar a dirty glare that essentially screams 'I told you so'. Walking up to the cleaning crew at hand, the Constructicon looks from one to the next. "Slugfest, you are to see to a general dusting of the area to remove any foreign particles. DO NOT throw away anything of reuse however. Coldwar and Windshear, see to the replacement of damaged tiles and restocking of supplies. Laserbeak, record their actions so Commander Soundwave can evaluate their work. I'll be back, I've to make my way to the hangar to retrieve and inventory another cargo shipment. Decepticons, dismissed!" Silently, Soundwave looks over some of the sensory equipment in the room damaged by the flying particles. He isn't going to pull mop duty, but his efforts are still required here. Soundwave gets to work repairing the electronic mess that requires his skill to patch. Laserbeak leaves Soundwave to his job. As such, he gets to his. Namely, perching well out of swatting range and recording everyone else's work so he can rat them out to Soundwave if they slack off. Laserbeak can be a bit of a jerk. Still, orders is orders! Hinder bobs her head to Slugfest and drags the vacuum over close to the dinocassette's tail, then looks around for something to use as a fastener. "Tie with what?" Coldwar continues to assist in his mopping duty, as most of the ice has since melted. Once the mop is fully soaked the Soldier sets it aside, his optics coming to rest upon Slugfest and Hinder. "Hmm... Good teamwork," he compliments briefly before wringing the mop out in the proper recepticle. A curt nod is offered to the retreating Scavenger as he assigns specific duties for cleaning, and in the next moment Coldwar is well on his way to stripping away the damaged floor section. "Wire. Maybe string." Slugfest replies. If he's going to have to help clean up, it might as well be in a way that is suited to his body type. Hinder ohs at Slugfest and shuffles off, returning a few minutes later with a random bundle of wire in her teeth. She drops the wire by the vacuum, then encounters another difficulty -- no hands. Windshear assists Coldwar as ordered by Scavenger and as Coldwar pulls up the damaged tile he stacks the tiles up and takes them to proper waste receptacles.